Kid Icarus The God Of Chaos
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a Kid Icarus story I came up with out of nowhere. It makes Pit into the God Of Order.


David the Writer: Welcome to my new story that is Piridi and Dark-PitXPhosphora (AKA Darkphora or, by Pit, Phostoo) called "Kid Icarus The God Of Chaos". It is a multi-chapter story that starts one day after Hades' Defeat and continues until the defeat of a new bad guy. All 3 armies are on the same side here. In this chapter, we start the secret relationship of Piridi at "One Day after Hades' Defeat" aka the Chapter name.

Pit: Wow one day after Hades is defeated, I go and get together with Viridi.

Viridi: I still don't why I accept your feelings.

Pit: Especially what I do to show it.

Viridi: Oh, yeah. That was rather embarrassing.

Pit: All Kid Icarus Characters © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Pit. Background song is Iris by New Found Glory. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kid Icarus The God Of Chaos<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chapter 01: 1 Day After Hades' Defeat<strong>_

**Third-Person POV**

Pit had just yesterday in the story-verse defeated Hades with help from Medusa, Queen Of The Underworld. Pit celebrated his victory at a party that the gods held that night. The thing he loved through was seeing Viridi that one last time. He secretly loved Viridi with all his hearts. The only problem was he was afraid of be rejected to tell her. All of a sudden that morning, a powerful prophecy was found by him in his room. He reads it and then hides it from Palutena, praying that the Laurel crowns thing was only a joke. This was the point when pit realized that he had to tell Viridi his feelings during this day. That's why he had arrived at Viridi's Domain with Palutena's help but not Palutena's knowledge why he was going. He had Palutena stop listening in when he arrived at the domain and knocked on the door.

Arlon answers "Why hello there, Young Master Pit. We were not expecting you."

Pit says "I came to see Viridi."

"Alright, she is in her bedroom right now. Be sure to knock before you enter." Arlon says.

"Okay, I will." Pit says and walks on in.

**Pit's POV**

Well, here I am. Standing outside the bedroom of the Goddess I love and I am nervous as heck. That prophecy... It said I would get more powerful if I confessed my feelings to Viridi and that's what I am going to do. I also need the relationship to stay a secret. I knock on the door.

A Voice on the other side says "Who is it?"

I say "Come and see."

The person heads to the door and opens it to see me. The person is of course Viridi.

Viridi says "Pit..."

I say "Hi there, Viridi. You mind if I come in and talk with the door closed?"

I had to keep this relationship a secret to become more powerful. It needed to stay that way until 25 years later when Dark Pit and Phoshphora will find out. Why those two, I do not know.

Viridi lets me inside and we sit down on her bed which is a queen-sized bed by a tree trunk sidetable.

"So what do you want to speak me about? It must be something fascinating that you want to be in private." Viridi says.

I only smile and then I bring my lips down to hers and kiss her.

**Viridi's POV**

Pit's Kissing Me... Oh my god... This feels so good... I kiss back, wanting more. He licks his tongue between our lips, saying he wants entrance, and I give it to him. I open my mouth at the same time he does and we start french kissing. He then pulls away. Aww man... I'm upset that it ended? I really do love Pit, don't I?

Pit says "That's what I want to speak about. I love you, Viridi.

I'm surprised he said that. This is very assertive of him to do.

I say "Oh Pit, I love you too."

He smiles and so do I. We kiss again.

Then I say "We got to tell everyone about this. Alright, my love?"

Pit says "No. Let's keep this our little secret for now. Just until the time is right."

Pit just said no. He said no to me. What has happened to him over the last day? Is he doing this for me?

"Did you just say no because that's what an assertive person would do to impress me?" I say.

"No, I did it because I wanted to." Pit says.

I was right he's changing and I like it.

"Well, I like it." I say voicing my most recent thought and then say "Alright, We'll keep this our little secret but you have to tell the others eventually, Okay?"

Pit says "Okay, Vri."

He just gave me a nickname.

"Don't call me that when others are around so that this secret holds." I say.

"Gotcha, Vri." Pit says.

He then heads out of the room, leaving me in confusion.

TBC...


End file.
